mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde/Dubiously Canon
In The Homestuck Epilogues |title = Rogue of Void |age = born: December 4th, 2409 prologue: 21 Earth years end (candy): 37 Earth years |style = no consistent punctuation or capitalization, except when needed for EMPHASIS! uses some modern abbreviations (e.g., "lol" for "laughing out loud") and other text messaging shorthand, such as "rite" and "urself". drops the "g" from words which end in "-ing". |relations = Rose Lalonde - Genetic daughter Calliope - Partner (Meat) John Egbert - Ex-husband (Candy) Harry Anderson Egbert - Son (Candy route) |pesterlogs = |-|Prologue = |-|Candy = - 1 = - 2 = - 3 = - 4 = - 5 = - 7 = }} |-|Meat = - 1 = - 4 = - 5 = - 6 = - 7 = - 8 = }} }} :From the reader's point of view, Roxy's story in ''The Homestuck Epilogues picks up where their Canon biography left off.'' :Roxy identifies with different pronouns in Meat and in Candy, using he/him or she/her, respectively. As such, Roxy as a whole is referred to with they/them pronouns unless otherwise stated. Roxy is one of the main characters in The Homestuck Epilogues and Homestuck^2. They and Calliope live together in a Gothic tower centered in the Carapace Kingdom. In the prologue, Roxy and Calliope invite John for a picnic with the intent of making him aware of the choice that results in the timeline split, which is addressed after some pleasantries regarding Rose's health, their social lives, and Roxy's mysterious relationship with Calliope. As such, John's decision creates two vastly different versions of Roxy. Meat = Roxy is grimly disappointed in John's decision to proceed with killing , but they are understanding if not supportive regardless. Their departure is curt and without parting affections, save for holding Calliope's hand. When Jade discusses Karkat's presidential campaign and his competition with Jane, Roxy insists on remaining neutral despite being convinced by Jade's argument. From there, Roxy reveals that they have discussed gender with Calliope in great depth, and they come out as nonbinary. Roxy makes a very hyperbolic remark about gender norms pressuring them to marry and have kids, unknowingly referencing the Candy timeline. The sincerity of the moment is interrupted when Jade's consciousness is transported to the distant, teenage-Jade. Roxy panics, but they take appropriate actions to accommodate Jade's sudden unconsciousness. Jade awakens shortly, though Roxy's relief is interrupted as Alternate Calliope takes over Jade's body. Their distress is even further exacerbated when Calliope immediately flees at the sight of the possession, yet Roxy (possibly influenced by the cherub) chose to stay with the potentially ailed Jade instead of chasing after them. Unsure of what to do, they hesitantly begin seeking answers from Rose. When she does not pick up, Roxy considers turning to Dirk, but Alternate Calliope uses her narrative powers to advise against it. Roxy decides to confide in Dave about the situation as a last resort, albeit he is less helpful and more off-topic, likely due to his preoccupation with Karkat's speech. Consequently, they briefly talk about politics, which causes Roxy to ruminate on Dave's relationship with Karkat, but they soon change the subject to identity; a subject that Dave explicitly delays Jake's speech to talk about, as he prioritizes their feelings over politics or Jade shenanigans. After providing a long-winded rant about the "stages" of sexual/gender self-discovery, Dave abruptly discerns that Roxy is considering fully transitioning to male, which he laments is true. They have a heartfelt exchange about their newfound father-son bond, but when Dirk moves to threaten assassination, Alternate Calliope is prompted to influence Dave's intuition. His confusion about Dave's sudden disappearance worsens when his window shatters and Jade is revealed to have been mysteriously tranquilized. :From hereon, the Roxy from Meat will be referred to using strictly he/him pronouns. Following the election of President Jane, Roxy periodically visits Jade in the hospital. He is taken aback when Terezi, having returned home, suddenly approaches him, mistaking Roxy for Dave. The two humor each other's cool qualities, then question the uncertain fates of Calliope (who is traumatized by the sudden return of Alternate Calliope) and John (who died after combating 's poison). He is anxious over the lack of closure, but he resolves that he should not push anyone for answers. Later, during one of his regular visits, Roxy is implied to speak to the comatose Jade, although the contents of these conversations are unknown, as Dirk's narration is incapable of peering into Roxy's mind. Kanaya delivers the antidote provided to her by Dirk, and Roxy is more than ecstatic to see Jade recover so quickly, but his relief is once again cut short when his good friend Dirk is revealed to be the puppeteer behind these events. He is more confused than enraged, however, especially when compared to Kanaya's breakdown, which resulted in a defenestrated heart monitor. Roxy opts to reconvene with Dave and Karkat. At Dave and Karkat's hive, he seeks information regarding Dirk's whereabouts from Jake, sympathizing with his sobs. He allows Kanaya to take his phone and call Jane for any further information, albeit recognizing the groups distrust in the newly-elected president. Roxy reveals that he is deeply disturbed by the concept of incest, even if comically used, which prompts Dave to gradually change the subject to his matespritship with Karkat. The shift is appreciated, and he approves of their relationship as a DaveKat shipper. Kanaya comes up empty-handed, Terezi does not answer Roxy's call, and nobody knows of John's death. However, of the things he is certain about, Roxy fully invests himself in Karkat's declaration to retrieve Rose and trust the vague instructions from Alternate Calliope through possessed Jade. Thus, he embarks on the journey seen in in confused yet brave spirits, alongside the rest of their party. He is then seen some time afterward on the ship early in the morning in Homestuck^2, as Alt!Calliope forces Dave and Karkat to wake up. Here, Roxy is seen during his transition, sporting a hoodie, baggy pants, and sunglasses shaped in hearts. As Dave goes to visit Kanaya on the observatory deck, Roxy discusses with Karkat about how them leaving Earth C before anything they caused anything bad to happen was the best action, indirectly referencing the Candy timeline. He then goes and makes Karkat some pancakes. |-|Candy = Roxy breaks their unreadable demeanor when John decides against going back with an uncharacteristically enthusiastic "squeal". They seem surprised by his certainty in the decision, but they wholeheartedly accept it with a tight embrace. This affection foreshadows Roxy's choice to spend more time with John, a distraction from their gender identity. :From hereon, the Roxy from Candy will be referred to using strictly she/her pronouns. Roxy proposes to John at Dirk's funeral, and as time passes, she gets pregnant, giving birth to a son, Harry Anderson Egbert. The marriage eventually fails, but years later the two make amends and John makes plans to see their son more often. Although Roxy discusses her sexuality during her last appearance, in this path Roxy keeps she/her pronouns. In Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon - Normal= - God Tier ▾= - No Mask= }} }} - Candy ▾= - God Tier ▾= - No Mask= }} }} }} |caption = |title = Rogue of Void |age = born: December 4th, 2409 introduction (meat): at least 28 Earth years introduction (candy): 37 Earth years |style = no consistent punctuation or capitalization, except when needed for EMPHASIS! uses some modern abbreviations (e.g., "lol" for "laughing out loud") and other text messaging shorthand, such as "rite" and "urself". drops the "g" from words which end in "-ing". |relations = Rose Lalonde - Genetic daughter Calliope - Partner (Meat) John Egbert - Ex-husband (Candy) Harry Anderson Egbert - Son (Candy route) |pesterlogs = }} :From the reader's point of view, Roxy's story in ''Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon picks up in the two timelines where The Homestuck Epilogues left off.'' :Roxy identifies with different pronouns in Meat and in Candy, using he/him or she/her, respectively. As such, Roxy as a whole is referred to with they/them pronouns unless otherwise stated. Meat = :From hereon, the Roxy from Meat will be referred to using strictly he/him pronouns. Since the conclusion of The Homestuck Epilogues, the party has embarked on a manhunt for Dirk, as he had "kidnapped" Rose. Roxy, seeking closure from his childhood friend, yet unaware of the cosmic significance of their pursuit, was among those who met the night of their departure, alongside Karkat, Dave, Jade (possessed by Alternate Calliope), and Kanaya. Years later, the group speeds through space in the direction that possessed Jade guided them, maintaining an old-fashioned yet spacious ship presumably from Jake. |-|Candy = :From hereon, the Roxy from Candy will be referred to using strictly she/her pronouns. Roxy has not made an appearance in the Candy universe of Homestuck^2: Beyond Canon. In other media MSPA Snapchat ''Paradox Space'' ; ; Category:Dubiously Canon subpages Category:Epilogues characters Category:Homestuck^2 characters